Legion
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: The friends play around with an Ouija Board...not knowing just how much it will cost them. May be considered Alternate Universe if you like.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is one of my few attempts to write a story that is neither humorous nor smutty…and that is not a oneshot. I am so frickin' nervous…please be gentle. Drama really isn't my thing…_

_I know I will get flamed big time for this but…the following story will be based off of the brilliant film and my favorite film of all time:"The Exorcist" . I may steal ideas from the film, the book and other related movies or literature...I own nothing._

_This story will gradually progress into the "M" rated category. It __is the first of a type of series that I'm doing. I will be adapting some my favorite films starring the RENT characters…I am a movie buff, after all. ;)_

_Reviews are highly appreciated:)_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Collins jumped awake with a start as the sharp rapping assaulted his ears. He glanced down at the still sleeping Angel he had wrapped up protectivley in his arms.

"_Open up, bitches!!_" Maureen shrieked from the other side of the door. She just never got enough of that quote.

With a hint of a smile on his face, Collins carefully untangled himself from Angel and padded over to the doorway. He gripped the doorknob with a gentle squeeze and eased it open. To his surprise…_everyone_ was standing there….not just Maureen.

"Hey…you guys…" Collins stifled a yawn behind his hand. "Could ya keep it down…Angel is still sleepin'…"

"_Sleeping_?? At _this_ time of day??" Maureen pouted. "But we have something _really_ cool to show you…"

"What?" Collins raised an eyebrow. He shivered…just becoming aware of the crisp Autumn air.

"Angel will love it…it will put her in the Halloween spirit…" Maureen continued, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

"_What_?" Collins was slightly impatient now. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on that soft, lumpy sofa with Angel and surrender to some _very_ sweet dreams…

"Invite your guests in…and we'll show you!" Mimi piped up from behind the performance artist, standing up on her toes.

Collins heaved a huge sigh of defeat, tugging open the door for his friends. As they filed in he turned his back and began walking over to the couch, tossing a plea over his shoulder.

"_Fine_. Close the door as soon as you're all in, though. It's fucking _cold_ out there…"

He dropped down onto the couch beside Angel, nudging him lightly. He hated to disturb someone who looked so peaceful and serene.

"Rise and shine, Angelcake. We've been invaded…"

"_Mmmmm_…" Angel stirred slightly, slowly opening his soft brown eyes.

Maureen shut the door. "Awwww, how _cute_!"

"Looks comfy!" Joanne added, smiling at the couple.

"It _was_..." Collins informed them dryly.

Recognition slowly flickered in Angel's eyes. He beamed brightly, carefully shifting into an upright position.

"Hi, you guys…" The Latino greeted them, his light, sweet voice cracking slightly with sleep. "Are we having a _party _or something_…_?"

Maureen bounded over to them, flopping herself down onto the sofa, causing Angel and Collins to bounce.

"Hey, girlie!" She chirped (even though Angel was out of drag). She wrapped her arms around Angel's slim frame in a tight hug.

Angel returned the warm embrace with just as much affection, giggling lightly. "Hey, honey. What's going on…if you don't mind my asking…?"

"Guess what I've got, Angel!" Mimi sang, something obviously hidden behind her back. "Think '_Halloween'..._ "

Angel bit his bottom lip gently in concentration, grinning. "Um…"

"Okay…I'll just tell you….it's an _Ouija Board_!" Maureen blurted out.

"_Maureen_!!" Mimi whined, stomping her foot. She slammed the board down onto the coffee table. "You and your _big mouth_!"

"That just so _happens_ to be the best thing _about_ me!" Maureen shot back, sticking out her tounge.

"Okay, _children…_relax!" Benny chimed in, rolling his eyes.

"No, no…keep going. Let me get my camera ready…" Mark smirked at the two bickering girls.

"So, anyway…what do you think, Ang?" Mimi turned to her best friend once again.

As he stared at the Ouija Board on the table, he nodded slowly, smiling politely. Honestly, he didn't think it was a very good idea. His blood ran cold when Maureen even mentioned the name. For some reason, those things have always made him feel uneasy…as if they had this aura of danger around them. He met Mimi's gaze.

"What a way to celebrate my favorite holiday…" He swallowed nervously,trying to smile.

"Yeah, I'll say." Roger cut in impatiently. "Well…let's get started, then. I really want to see if this thing works…" The rocker sat down on the floor, crossing his legs under the coffee table.

The rest of the bohemians cast each other nervous glances before joining Roger on the floor, forming a circle around the table.

_A/N: 'Till next time…_


	2. Chapter 2

"So…uh…what do we do first??" Maureen raised an eyebrow, scooting in just a little more. She stared at the board curiously. It contained all the letters of the alphabet printed in bold across its surface. In the top right and left hand corners the words "Yes" and "No" stood respectively.

"It's pretty simple, actually. I think we take this thing…called a "planchette"…" Mimi picked up a small, triangular shape made of wood.

Collins smirked at the name.

"We put it down here….under the alphabet were there are no letters." Mimi did so as she talked. "And we all have to _gently_ rest our fingertips on it…y'know….so that the spirit can use our energy to come through."

Everyone slowly did as they were told, some looked doubtful….others were scared as hell.

"Okay…so now what?" Benny asked cautiously.

"And now someone has to ask for a spirit to come through…" Mimi looked to her friends. "Preferably someone you know…"

"Let's talk to Elvis!!" Maureen giggled. "I've always wanted to-"

"No." Joanne cut her off with a stony glare.

"April?" Roger asked the board, his eyes fixated on it in concentration. His long, sandy hair fell into his green eyes. "Are you there?"

Mimi glanced up at him quickly but didn't say anything.

Slowly, the planchette slid its way over to the corner marked "Yes"

"Oh my _God_!!" Maureen hissed. "Who's moving it?? I'm not…"

"_Shhhh_!" Mark scolded her. "No one is."

"April?" Roger repeated, his voice cracking with emotion. "How are you? Are you okay?"

The planchette moved over to "No." Angel felt shivers ripple up his spine.

"Why not?" The rocker asked, his eyes holding concern. "What's the matter? Where are you?"

The planchette moved down into the sea of letters, picking out each one distinctively. The bohemians looked on in horror at what it was spelling out.

_H-E-L-L_

Angel gasped in disgust and quickly drew his hands back, as if being physically burned.

The planchette suddenly flew off the table, coming to a clattering halt on the floor about 4 feet away. Everybody jumped…Angel tried desperately to keep from screaming.

They stared at the planchette and at each other for some time before Roger broke the silence.

"What the fuck was _that_?!" He cried, clearly shaken. His hands balled into fists. "Is this some kind of sick _joke_?"

For a few seconds, no one said anything. Finally, Mimi gently rested a comforting hand on the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"That could've been anyone, Rog. Any spirit can come through…masquerading as the one we called for. I don't think it was her."

"Then who the fuck _was_ it??" Maureen demanded, her voice rising in a panic.

Nobody had a good answer.

_A/N: Reviews are like crack to me:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Angel jumped awake, gasping sharply. His pajamas were stuck to him, damp with perspiration.

"Uuuuhhhh…what's wrong, baby?" Came Collins' voice, slurring sleepily. He tightened his hold around Angel's small frame in a protective manner.

"I felt you jump…did you have a bad dream or something?" He slowly moved his large, strong hands up and down Angel's back, comforting him.

"I'm sorry for waking you, honey..." Angel shook his head, apologizing. "I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kid…"

"It's okay, Ang. Really. I mean…who _wouldn't_ after what happened today? I don't even believe in all that stuff…and _I_ was creeped out! You're in good company…"

He kissed Angel's hair, breathing in the faint fragrance of his favorite, flower scented shampoo.

"_And_…I'll bet ya fifty bucks that Mark is over at his apartment cryin' like a baby right now…"

Angel giggled, burying his face into Collins' chest. Even in the dark he could sense that his lover was grinning like a fool. Feeling the tenseness melting away, he relaxed into the professor's embrace, enjoying the feeling…it almost made him forget that dream.

"You wanna talk about it?" Collins asked him gently, as if reading his thoughts.

"Well…it's going to sound stupid…" Angel hesitated, unsure.

"Oh, come on. You know you can tell me anything. I'll keep the monsters away…" Collins laughed quietly.

"Just this…this _face…_coming at me in the darkness…"

Angel paused, waiting for Collins to respond.

He got nothing.

"So…what do you think, honey?"

"I think…_you're crazy!" _Collins chuckled at his own joke, causing the bed to shake.

"If you don't shut up... I'm going to smother you with a pillow, _dear_!" Angel giggled, swatting him lightly on the arm.

"Awwww, don't worry about it, Angelcake" The bed sheets rustled softly as Collins snuggled up even closer. Angel smirked as he felt Collins' hands on his ass, pulling him close.

"I'll make you have sweet dreams…" Collins growled playfully.

As turned on as he was, Angel just had to find out a few things.

"Honey?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Hmmmm?" Collins' voice was as smooth as velvet.

"What was she like?"

"…_Who_?" Expecting sex instead of questions, Collins was thrown off.

"April. What was she like? What did she look like…do you have a picture?"

"April was…kinda wild. She always tried to be this bad ass. Appearance wise...she was this skinny, redheaded white girl…very pretty."

"May I see a picture of her? Please?"

"But I'm having too much fun in here with _yoouuuu_…." Collins pouted, tightening his hold on Angel's backside, causing Angel to squeak.

"I just want to see the picture. _Then_ we can have all the fun you want. I promise." Angel flashed Collins an adorable smile.

"_Fine_…" Collins groaned. He sat up with exaggerated effort and slid off the bed. He got down on his knees onto the floor, tugging his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

Angel grinned, admiring the view of his Collins' boxer-clad ass.

"Here ya go." Collins stood up and walked over to the bed, practically hopping back under the covers.

"I keep photos of all my friends in here." He plucked a small photo out of his wallet and handed it to Angel.

Angel squinted, holding the tiny photo up to the moonlight.

"Ooooh! She _is_ pretty!" Angel squealed. "She smiles just like my Mimi-chica!"

Collins looked over Angel's shoulder, beaming. "That's what Roger says..."

"I'm glad Mimi is with him." Angel added softy. "She's a wonderful girl…I know she can help Roger out _so_ much."

"Yeah…" Collins sighed. "They're both good people." He reached over and gently took the photo out of Angel's hand. He methodically placed it in his wallet, then he tossed the object carelessly onto the floor.

"Now…" He kissed Angel very softly. "Where were we?"

Angel grinned brightly…unable to contain his joy.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: There is a bathroom in the bedroom. Don't ask._

Collins rolled over, pulling the covers over his head in order to block the annoying sunshine that assaulted his eyes.

"_Angeeeel_…why did you open the curtains...don't ya know I'm a vampire??" He whined slightly.

He was greeted with silence.

"Angelcake??" He peeked out from under the covers to see that Angel's side of the bed was vacant. Seconds later he heard the shower being turned on, muffled behind the bathroom door.

Collins grinned to himself.

_I'm gonna join him…_

He began to drift off into a nice, somewhat dirty daydream about what he was going to do with Angel in the shower…a crawling sensation on his back brought him back to reality. He shot into a sitting position and leaped out of the bed. He whirled around and ripped the covers back.

_What the fuck?! Are there bugs in the bed??_

He blinked in surprise...there were none. Slowly, as if to test his sanity, he reached down and gently placed his hand on the surface of the mattress….and promptly yanked it back at what he felt.

Claws. It felt like fingernails were scratching…as if someone was trying to get out from inside the mattress.

Then he heard it. A light tapping coming from the wall.

_What the hell?? _Collins furrowed his brow in confusion.

That tapping increased to a loud, persistent banging. A hairline fracture began to appear in the ceiling just above the bed.

_Holy shit!!!_

Collins' heart leapt in his throat. He made a mad dash into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

Angel peeked out from behind the shower curtain, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Hey, baby…I heard this pounding noise…are you okay??"

Collins shook his head. "You're never gonna believe me if I told you. It was fuckin' _weird_…" _((A/N: Haha...))_

"Try me." Angel offered him a comforting smile.

"Well…the mattress…" Collins began.

_Crash!!_

Both lovers jumped, Angel squeaked slightly.

"What was _that_??" The Latino choked out, barley above a whisper.

Collins unlocked the door and cracked it open, peering out into the bedroom cautiously.

A picture had fallen off the wall, glass was scattered across the floor.

Slowly he made his way over to the object. He bent down and picked it up gingerly, as if something would jump out at him.

The picture was a beautiful, black and white portrait of Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Just to let y'all know…April is not the malevolent spirit. It's a demon who is mimicking April in order to mess with their heads._

"I'm not sleepin' here…" Collins snatched his pillow, Angel's pillow and the blanket from the bed as he talked. "And neither are you!"

"Sweetie…what if you just imagined it? It was early in the morning, after all…"

Collins gently gripped onto Angel's thin wrist with his free hand, dragging him down the hall.

"But nothing happened _all day_!" Angel protested. Collins still managed to successfully drag him into the living room area, however.

"It was fuckin' _scary_, Ang. I don't want you to get hurt…" The professor placed Angel's pillow and the blanket onto one sofa. He strolled across the room and dumped his pillow onto the other couch opposite Angel's 'bed'… across the coffee table from him.

Angel sunk down into his sofa and sighed, smiling slightly.

"I'll be right back, baby…" Collins walked over to Angel and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading off down the hall.

Moments later, he returned with an extra blanket. He threw it onto his 'bed' and hopped in with a bounce, making Angel laugh.

"I made sure you got the soft, comfy one, Angelcake." Collins pouted, pretending to be upset.

"Awww, baby…that was so _sweet_ of you!" Angel grinned, genuinely touched.

"When do I get _my_ soft and comfy??" Collins pleaded, holding back laughter.

Angel titled his head, giggling. "Um…how about tomorrow?"

Collins heaved a huge, dramatic sigh. "Well…okay…"

"Here…" Angel tossed him an extra pillow. "This will make you forget about the lumpiness…"

"Thanks, Ang. G'night!" Collins adjusted his pillows and lay on his side, smirking at him.

"Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams." Angel blew him a kiss, settling down into the sofa.

The Latino allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He gave a soft sigh and rolled over.

Collins watched him…the calm, deep, even breathing. It had an almost hypnotic quality to it. Soon, he was lulled into a light sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He did not know how long it took.

He heard it on the fringe of his consciousness. A loud, repeated thumping noise. Hysterical screaming.

Collins snapped awake and sat up, confused and disoriented at first by the lights in the room flickering on and off.

Frantically, he turned his focus to the couch Angel was occupying. It was a nightmarish scene…the strobe light effects of the malfunctioning lights in the room made it appear as if it was a reel of film being played in slow motion.

The couch was violently bumping and rising off the floor. Angel was flat on his back, stiff as a board. He was gripping the side of it…his tear stained face contorted in terror.

"_Holy shit_!!" Collins screamed. He sprang from his sofa.

Then, just like that, it stopped. The lights stopped flickering and the couch was motionless. A stunned silence filled the room.

Snapping out of his shock, Collins charged forward and scooped up Angel from the couch. He rushed over to his sofa and gently place Angel down onto it. He crouched down in front of it, meeting Angel's gaze.

"Angel? Sweetie…are you _okay_?" He cupped Angel's face in both hands, gently stroking a soft, wet cheek with a calloused thumb.

Angel looked at him, too frightened to speak.

_A/N: Reviews, please:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter takes place a few weeks after the previous one. The characters of Dr Klein and his assistant are not mine...they belong to William Peter Blatty (the author of The Exorcist.) I'm just too damn lazy to come up with my own. ;)_

Slowly, the heavy oak door creaked open.

Collins snapped to attention as soon as he heard the noise, he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Hey, Ang…how'd it go??"

Angel smiled wanly, carefully sinking into the chair next to him. Collins placed a hand on his knee.

"Um…I _think_ it went okay…" Angel shrugged, visibly shaken that he could not remember much of the appointment.

"Mr Collins? May I see you for a moment?" Dr Klein was standing in the doorway, a polite smile on his face.

"Uh...yeah. Sure. I'll be right back, Angel." Collins smiled at his lover one last time before lifting himself out of the chair. He followed the doctor down a narrow, somewhat busy hall. Finally, he was ushered inside a small room. Dr Klein softly shut the door behind them.

"You may sit down if you like."

"Thanks…" Collins dropped into the nearest chair. "So…what happened?"

"Well…I didn't find anything wrong with him…physically, that is. But his behavior…got a little strange at times."

"Oh?" Collins could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. "Why? What did he do?"

"Do you know if he swears a lot…normally, I mean?"

Collins was baffled by the question. "No, not really. Why?"

Dr Klein gave him a disbelieving look. "Well…he let loose quite a stream while I was examining him…"

"Really? Well…what did he say??" Collins leaned forward in his chair.

"His vocabulary is rather extensive…"

"Just give me an example…what was it?"

Dr Klein paused for a brief second.

"He advised me to keep my fucking fingers away from his…goddamn cock."

Collins didn't know weather to laugh or to cry. "He said _that_?!"

Dr Klein shook his head, smirking ever so slightly. "I doubt he even knew what he was saying…"

"Wait…what do you mean by that?

"I think his behavior may be due to a scar on the temporal lobe. The temporal lobe effects behavior and emotions."

Collins nodded, wanting to believe him.

"Could you tell me what symptoms he's been experiencing?"

"Oh, god…" Collins gave a dry laugh. "Where do I begin…?"

"Take your time."

Collins took a deep breath and let it out slowly, holding back tears.

"It's all over the map, really. It started off as minor stuff…bad dreams, sloppiness, a crawling or burning feeling on the skin, loosing things, trance-like states, shaking, fevers and cold sweats… you know? Hell…even _I'm_ getting nightmares. But…it's gotten so much worse lately. He talks in his sleep…"

"What does he say?"

"I don't know." Collins confessed with a helpless shrug. "Sounds like gibberish to me."

Dr Klein nodded. "Carry on."

"He has these…panic attacks…and he doesn't have any phobias to speak of. I don't know what to call them, really. But…he says that it feels like someone is choking him at times. He hears things, too…loud noises and voices threatening to kill him. He sees this _face_ everywhere he goes…"

"_Really_?" Dr Klein raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Not only that but the he says that he feels something physically assaulting him…scratching, shoving, hitting, kicking. I saw it once, too.

"You saw him being attacked? It could've been a seizure…like the shaking of the couch." Dr Klein's brow crinkled in concern.

"Oh no. _No_. That was no seizure. He came to me…screaming. Said it was chasing him…" Collins shook his head.

"I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about but it scared me…just the same. He suddenly fell to the ground kind of going into these…spasms. He was screaming that it was kicking him. Then he suddenly stood up and extended his arms…he began whirling in place…like a top. It was so fucking fast…"

Dr Klein had never heard the likes of this before. He stayed silent.

"This went on for at _least_ half an hour…it felt like forever." Collins continued. "Then he just sorta collapsed…he passed out. And when I checked him over he had these bruises on his ribs and stomach…I actually think he broke a few ribs, Doctor. As if someone was _actually_ kicking him! He had scratches on his skin, too…they looked like Roman Numerals."

"_Roman Numerals_? Are you sure it wasn't just a rash?" Dr Klein gave him an incredulous look.

"I know what I saw." Collins' eyes brimmed with tears, his voice quavered.

Not wanting to upset him further, Dr Klein, again, remained silent.

"Do…do you think he's dangerous?" Collins asked quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"There is possibility for violent behavior. But don't worry…in a way, he's fortunate. If he indeed has that scar…then all we have to do is remove it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, a massive struggle played itself out in the doctor's office.

"_Nooo!!! Stay away from me…I don't want it!!" _Angel struggledso violently that it took the help of Collins and two other assistants to hold him sufficiently rigid enough for Dr Klein to inject the sedative into Angel's arm.

"Angel…calm down, please! It's to help you!" Collins begged, shocked by Angel's behavior.

"_You fucking bastard!!" _Angel screamed at the doctor, spitting in his face.

Collins gasped. With a sense of dread, he realized that this was what Dr Klein was talking about.

_A/N: Revieeeeews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, kiddies. This story is officially rated M. I'm warning you right now that this chapter is very…awkward…_

_Oh yeah, and I ripped off The Exorcist right here. I own nothing._

"You did good, baby. Real good. I would've passed out." Needles made him very uncomfortable…he couldn't imagine getting one in the neck. Collins offered a comforting smile as he shut the door behind them.

Angel was rubbing his throat gently. He appeared pale, dizzy, shaky and weak on his feet. His other hand was holding a Kleenex up to his bloody nose. The procedure apparently brought on a nosebleed.

"Do you mind if I go to bed? I don't feel…"

"Of course, Ang. Here…let me help you…"

Collins half dragged Angel to the bedroom. He gently eased Angel onto his back on the bed.

"Are you too tired to change, sweetie?"

Angel nodded.

"Okay. That's fine, then." He pulled the covers up. Shivering slightly as he realized how cold it felt in the room.

"Collins…" Angel's voice came out as a whisper. He gripped Collins' wrist with a gentle squeeze. His hands were ice cold. "What's wrong with me?" His tone sounded so depressed. He appeared to be holding back tears.

Collins' heart just about shattered right there.

"I don't know, baby. We'll find out soon and beat this thing…okay?" His tone was almost pleading.

"Okay." Angel nodded again. "I'm sorry…for all of this…"

"Hey, don't talk like that, Angelcake. It's _not_ your fault." Collins leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm gonna go get that and let you rest. You call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay, baby. Thanks." Angel coughed lightly, managing a small smile.

"No problem, Ang."

Collins exited the bedroom and walked down the hall. He crossed the living room area and opened the door.

The usual gang was standing there.

"Hey guys…come on in." Collins stepped back.

"Hi, Collins." Mimi smiled. "How's Angel?"

Collins shook his head. "Not very good at all. He keeps throwing up and he has a really bad headache. He's lying down…so try to be quiet, okay?"

Maureen frowned. "Wow…that sucks."

At that very moment they heard a blood curdling scream come from the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Klein reviewed the scans of Angel's brain with a slight frown on his face.

They were clear. No scar was found. That painful procedure was all for nothing.

His phone rang, yanking him out of his thoughts. He picked it up.

"Yes, hello?"

"Dr Klein…" It was Collins' voice, though he had trouble hearing him over electrical interference. "Please get over here right now! I…oh, god…take a look at what he's _doing_!"

"Hold on. I'm on my way." He slammed down the receiver and picked up his medicine bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knocked on the door only once and it flew open. A grim faced, frightened young woman was standing there.

"Hi, I'm Mimi Marquez. You must be the doctor?"

"Yes." He could hear Angel's hysterical, despairing screams in the background. "Where is he?"

He followed Mimi down the hall. She opened the bedroom door and charged into the crowded room. Everyone's gaze was fixated on the bed.

"What's going on-?" Dr Klein broke off as he stared in horror at Angel.

His torso was being violently whipped back and forth, slamming onto the mattress. Almost as if he was doing violent, involuntary sit ups.

"_Please! Make it stop…it's burning! It's burning!!"_

"Oh, Jesus!" Collins cringed. He looked beseechingly at the doctor. _"Help him!"_

Dr Klein continued to stare at Angel. The movements abruptly changed. Now his body seemed to fling itself up into the air about two feet above the bed and slam down savagely into the mattress with a wrenching of his breath. It was happening rapidly and repeatedly…as if unseen hands were picking him up and throwing him down. He was weeping hysterically.

"_Make it stop…it's trying to kill me! Please…it hurts! Make it-"_

The up and down movements ceased. Angel arched his head back, revealing a swollen, bulging throat. His eyes rolled up into his head and he let out a strange, low pitched moan from deep in his throat.

Dr Klein got himself together, he began approaching the bed. "Okay, let's see what the trouble is here…"

Angel was up on his knees in a flash. He delivered a powerful, loud backhand to his face, sending him crashing into the wall. Angel's face was a mask of fury. His eyes flashed anger and warning.

"_Keep away…the boar is mine. He is mine!" _Angel bellowed in a guttural, powerful voice.

"_Fuck me! Fuck me!" _He screamed on top of his lungs at everyone, rubbing himself on top of his clothes...miming masturbation.

Mimi fled from the room in tears when he put his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

Angel fell on his back, as if from a shove. He began to arch his body upwards into an impossible position until his brow was touching the back of his heels…he was screaming in agony.

Everyone cast scared, confused glances at each other. Collins was so numb that he was unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

Dr Klein moved forward to grab Angel. Before he could do so, Angel went limp and crumpled in an unconscious heap…wetting the bed in the process.

Dr Klein picked up a slender wrist, checking his pulse.

"I'm going to sedate him heavily. He'll probably sleep through tomorrow."

Collins shook his head, unable to speak. The silence in the room was such a contrast.

"What the fuck was _that_?!" Maureen shrieked. "What just happened here?"

Dr Klein shook his head, preparing the injection.

"Mr Collins? I'm sorry to inform you but the scans came out clear. No scar was present."

"Oh _no_…" Collins moaned.

"Do you keep any drugs in the house?"

Collins shot the doctor a look. "Angel doesn't do drugs."

"Well…I don't know how to say this but…I think you'd better start looking for a psychiatrist."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Warning…there is character death in this chapter._

Collins drove home from work completely numb. His thoughts were so preoccupied with the situation at home that he wasn't even aware of the actual car ride there… he was faintly glad that he had requested time off in order to stay with Angel.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Collins called when he got into the apartment. He shut the door and turned on the lights…they flickered but managed to stay on.

"Mimi?" Collins called again. The silence was particularly eerie and disturbing that night. It felt like a nightmare he was struggling to wake up from.

Collins trudged his way down the hall into the bedroom. He noticed the freezing cold right off the bat. His eyes scanned the room and saw that the window was wide open. Collins rushed forward and hastily shut it.

_Goddammit, Mimi!_

Collins walked over to the bed and saw his Angel lying face down, his back was moving up and down with every labored breath.

He quickly rolled Angel onto his side and tugged the covers up to shield him against the chilly temperature in the room.

Then he heard someone enter the apartment.

"Hey, I'm here!" Came Mimi's voice.

"_Mimi_!" Collins briskly walked out of the room and met her in the living area. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You left Angel _alone_??"

Mimi's brown doe eyes widened in shock, slightly hurt. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Who? Tell me what?" Collins snapped.

"Benny. I called him and had him stay with Angel while I got these…" She held up a small bottle of pills that Dr Klein subscribed to Angel. "We ran out."

"Well…he wasn't there when I went in the bedroom." Collins growled, still livid.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm just as scared as you are. My hair is falling out, for Christ's sake. It's like Angel is a different person…"

She cut herself off when she noticed that Collins was staring past her. She whirled around and saw Roger standing there.

"Roger!" She gasped. "What are you-?"

"Did you hear about it?"

"About what?"

Roger shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Come out here, you guys. I don't want Angel hearing this."

"What are you talking about, Rog?" Mimi demanded. Yet she and Collins followed him down one flight of stairs. When Roger stopped walking so did they. They stared at him.

"Well?" Collins asked.

"Benny…he's dead. They found him on the sidewalk outside this apartment. His head was completely twisted around."

Mimi blinked, not believing what she was hearing.

"_What_??" Collins' voice cracked. "No…_oh, god_…" He felt like he was going to throw up. A sick realization came to him.

"Oh my God…" He repeated. "_Angel_…he…"

Looks of horror registered on the faces of Mimi and Roger. They were gazing past him, onto the stairwell.

Collins turned. The slight that caught his eye set off warning bells in his head. His heart stopped.

_Something is wrong here_

Angel was gliding down the stairs, headfirst, rapidly and silently…almost spider like. His body was bent over backwards like a bow with his head almost touching his feet. His tongue was darting in and out of his mouth quickly. He was hissing like a serpent.

They couldn't move.

Angel suddenly froze in place at the bottom of the stairs.

They still couldn't move. They just stared at him. Collins' eyes widened.

Angel opened his mouth, as if to say something. What came out was a moan. Blood poured out of his mouth. He began crawling toward them.

Collins paled. The shell shocked friends snapped out of it and tore down another flight of stairs.

"_Jesus! Call the shrink_!" He cried.

Angel followed them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now, when I touch your forehead…open your eyes."

The psychiatrist gently grazed Angel's forehead with the tips of his fingers. His large, brown doe eyes open slowly. Half lidded, tired, and frightened.

"Are you comfortable, Angel?"

"Yes." Angel's voice was soft, gentle and whispery.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Is there someone inside you?"

"Sometimes. I can feel it enter me…"

"Who is it?" The psychiatrist furrowed his brow, he leaned forward in his stool.

"I don't know."

"Is it a person? A man or a woman?"

"I don't know."

"If I ask them to tell me…will you let them answer?"

"No." Angel's voice got a smidgen louder. His hands gripped the arms of the chair.

"Why not?

"I'm afraid." Tears began to form in his eyes.

"If I talk to the person…I'll think they'll leave you. Do you want them to leave you?"

"Yes."

"May I talk to them, then?"

Angel paused. "Yes."

Collins, Mimi, and Roger watched this all in a stony silence. Even in the relative darkness, Collins could see the visible, subtle changes in Angel's face.

The psychiatrist stood up out of his stool and walked over to stand beside the chair that Angel was sitting in. He stared down at Angel and spoke in an authoritative tone.

"I'm speaking to the person inside of Angel,now. If you are there, you are also hypnotized and must answer all of my questions."

Angel remained silent for a few seconds. Then a curious thing happened. He slouched in his chair, his hands poised as claws and his breath became fowl. Collins was shocked that he could actually smell it from two feet away.

The psychiatrist shined the miniature flashlight on Angel's face.

His face was a horrid mask of rage. The face of a monster

"Are you the person inside of Angel?"

Angel nodded.

What's your name?"

"Nowonmai." He replied in an oddly guttural tone.

"Are you a person?"

"Quinimmo."

The psychiatrist looked puzzled. "Are you speaking in a foreign language? If so, I'd like you to answer my questions with a nod for 'yes' and a shake for 'no'. Understand?"

_Yes_

"Are you someone Angel knows?"

_No_

"Are you real? Separate from Angel?"

_Yes_

"Do you like him?"

_No_

"Do you dislike him?"

_Yes_

"Over something he's done?"

_Yes_

"Is it because of his life style?"

_No_

"But you hate him?"

_Yes_

"Are you punishing him?"

_Yes_

"Do you wish to harm him?"

_Yes_

"Do you wish to kill him?"

_Yes_

"If he died, wouldn't you die too?"

_No_

"Is there something that can be done in order to make you leave Angel?"

_Yes_

"Can you tell me what it is?"

_No_

"But…" The psychiatrist was cut off as Angel turned his head to look up at him. His fist shot out, landing a powerful blow to his groin. He stumbled back, his face white with pain.

Angel leaped out of the chair and tackled the man to the floor. His teeth sunk into his shoulder. The pained cries of the psychiatrist mingled with the yelping, laughing, and howling of Angel.

Collins, Mimi, and Roger sprang up from their places on the bed and ran over to assist the man.

Angel seemed to sense them. He whirled around and punched a very stunned Roger in the face, sending him to the floor. The rocker sat up, cupping a shaky hand under his gushing nose.

"_Fuck_…I think he broke it!" He cried.

Angel went after Mimi next. He leapt upon her, his hands fisting themselves in her thick, curly hair. She screamed as she went down. Angel was on top of her, bashing her head into the floor repeatedly.

"_Angel!! No!" _Collins yelled. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled as hard as he could. Strangely enough, Angel did not resist him. Collins could feel his body go stiff in his arms…almost like a statue. Collins had pulled him off of Mimi and into a standing position, arms still firmly locked around his middle.

"_You think you can save your Angel?" _Angel asked in that coarse, strange voice. He did not look at him. Collins felt a shiver ripple through his body. Angel twitched.

"_Try_." Came the snarling challenge.

Then he collapsed in Collins' arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_98 fucking doctors…_

Collins thought to himself miserably.

_98 fucking doctors observed him for hours. And even they are at a loss. _

The sky was grey, a light mist was falling.

It seemed to fit his mood perfectly. It didn't matter where he went or what he did…he knew Angel was suffering and dying…and he was helpless to stop it. He himself would never have done anything to harm Angel…and yet he could not stop his pain. Angel was the last person on earth who deserved to go through this. To make matters worse, after that furious burst of malevolent energy at the hospital he had now fallen into what appeared to be a catatonic state….almost like being paralyzed

Even so, he kept glancing in the rearview mirror nervously to avoid a surprise attack by Angel. His hands shook, he gripped the steering wheel firmly as he parked outside their apartment. He got out of his side of the car and slammed the door shut. He opened the door to the backseat and lifted Angel out of the vehicle. He backed up against the door to shut it. He began walking to their apartment with Angel in his arms, shuddering at how light he had become.

When he walked into their apartment, he was shocked to find everyone there, waiting for him.

"You guys?" Collins shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, we know you're going through a hard time right now. We don't think you should be alone." Mark offered him a small smile.

"Are you crazy? Look at what happened to Benny! Do you want to be _next_?!" Collins snapped at them.

"We're just trying to help, Collins." Maureen said patiently. "We're not leaving."

"Fine." Collins said curtly. "Whatever." He began heading for the bedroom.

"Hey, Collins…" Came Mark's meek voice.

"What?"

"I burned it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Ouija Board. I burned it."

Collins almost laughed. It just seemed so insignificant now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in the bedroom, he gently placed Angel on the mattress. He could feel the tears coming as he centered a pillow under Angel's head. He stared at the ravaged face of his lover.

Then he felt it. Cold, hard steel.

Curious, Collins yanked the object out from under the pillow.

It was a small, steel crucifix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who put a crucifix in the bedroom?" Collins demanded as he came into the living room area.

They stared at him, astonished. No one said a word.

"_Well_?" Collins could feel his voice rising. He knew he was a lot angrier than he should've been.

"Collins, calm down." Mimi pleaded. "The only people that have been in there recently are you, Angel, and…"

"And Benny." Joanne whispered. "We wouldn't lie to you, Collins."

The discussion was cut short by a knock on the door.

Collins answered it.

It was a homicide detective.


	11. Chapter 11

To the relief of Collins and everybody else, the Detective actually turned out to be a pretty nice, nervous man. As menacing as he looked at the door, when they invited him in he was polite, unassuming, and he even stumbled over his words every once in a while.

He asked questions about the death of Benny, not necessarily pointing accusing fingers at anyone. He did his job, nonetheless.

He even reacted with sympathy when Collins told him that Angel was gravely, maybe even fatally ill. He gave him his card, in case any information should come up. He bid them goodbye and left with ease.

Don't ever judge a book by its cover.

"Thank God that's over…" Maureen slumped back into the cushions of the sofa. She let her breath out slowly, allowing the tension to melt from her body.

Even so, Collins could not shake this feeling of doom.

"How long has it been since Angel has eaten anything, Collins? He's looking kind of…gaunt."

Collins shook his head and shrugged. "He can't keep _anything_ down."

"_Why_ is this happening?? What the fuck did Angel _do_ to deserve this?!" Mimi wailed, her hands fisting in rage. This prompted Roger to rub her back, trying to calm her down.

Collins grit his teeth so hard that he thought his head may cave in. "I don't know, Meems…."

The flame of a small candle sitting on the coffee table that someone had lit spiked. Everybody jumped.

"What the fuck was-" Mimi began.

_Crash!!_

"No, please! No!" Angel's voice. Pleading, tearful, and imploring.

"_Do it!" _That deep, coarse, powerful voice. Bellowing angrily.

Collins took off for the bedroom. The others, hesitant and terrified, followed at a slower, cautious pace.

The voices alternated rapidly.

"Please, no!!"

"_You little bastard! Filth! You will do it!!"_

"Please…!"

Angel whimpered. Then screamed in pain.

He charged into the bedroom.

It was madness and chaos. Objects were flying around the room, crashing into walls and against the tightly shut window.

Collins stood rooted to the ground in terror and shock as he stared at the horrible action taking place on the bed.

The crucifix was tightly clutched in Angel's white knuckled hand. He was stabbing it repeatedly and forcibly into his bloodied crotch area. He was cackling in that threatening, bass voice.

"_Let Jesus fuck you! Let Jesus fuck you!! Let him fuck you-" _

The bedroom door slammed shut behind Collins. It snapped him back to reality and he rushed forward, seizing Angel's arm with both hands.

Angel shrieked at him in mavolent fury. He got up on his knees and tried to wrench the crucifix away from him.

Collins held on with all his might, trying to pry the object from Angel. Tears were streaming down his face. Their wrestling match was no contest…he was loosing the battle. Angel jerked him around like a rag doll.

"Angel…let go!!" He cried, pleading.

The others were pounding on the door, screaming to be let in.

Suddenly, Angel reached up with both hands and shoved Collins' head down onto his groin. He thrust his hips against his face, smearing his face with blood.

"_Lick me! Lick me!!" _Angel demanded. Rasping hoarsely, almost erotically in that eerie voice.

Collins couldn't breath. His screams were muffled.

Angel jerked his head up by the throat, drew his arm back, and delivered a powerful, dizzying punch across his face.

Collins was sent flying across the room. He crashed into a heap on the floor.

Drifting in and out of consciousness now, Collins could still hear the pounding on the door and the terrified voices of his friends. The doorknob was jiggling frantically. His head swam. He lay there like a mangled, broken doll. He ached all over.

Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely became aware of the dresser sliding up against the door, blocking it.

To his dismay, an invisible force seemed to drag him across the room at to the foot of the bed, threatening to drag him underneath. Angel's back was to him.

Through the haze, Collins thought he saw the head of his lover slowly turn around on a motionless torso. Sickening creaking sounds were heard.

At last it seemed to be facing backwards.

"Do you know what he _did_?!" Demanded a familiar voice. Benny's voice was coming out of Angel's mouth.

Collins blinked, feeling very cold. He cringed at the horribly distorted face staring down at him. The fresh cuts on the face of his lover streamed blood. Tears still shone on Angel's cheeks. The cracked, parched lips turned upward into a grin. The red, bloodshot eyes slowly leaked blood as they stared into his.

Collins went to pieces. He felt like he would never stop screaming.

In fact, he screamed until he fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This chapter takes place a few days after the previous one. I don't own the characters of Father Karras, Father Dyer or Father Merrin._

"Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned."

"The Lord is all forgiving. What brings you here?" The priest was slightly nervous. He prayed that is wasn't another person looking to vandalize the church.

Collins cast a side long, nervous glance at the young priest through the slotted window.

"I…I…" His voice trembled.

"It's alright."

"How would you go about getting an exorcism done?" Collins' voice was tight, desperate. He felt like crawling into a hole to hide.

The priest gazed at him, noticing the dark, angry bruise on the side of his face.

"_What_ did you say?"

"A very close…friend…of mine is possessed and he needs an exorcism. Will you do it?"

The young priest was shocked.

"They are not even valid today. Ever since the world has learned about mental illness…"

"_Please_!" Collins begged. "I've seen them _all_. Doctors, psychiatrists. They sent me to _you_. Now you're going to send me back to _them_??"

"He belongs in a hospital…"

"I'm not locking him up in some goddammed nut house!"

The priest remained silent.

"Please…" Collins began to break down. "Just _look_ at him. You're our only hope. If you don't he'll…he'll…"

The young priest pitied this stranger. He could tell that he was at his wit's end. His cries echoed in that empty church.

"_Okay_. It's alright…. I'll look at him." He was more than a little spooked.

"I'll look at him." He repeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, everyone." He smiled nervously at the group of people as he and Collins entered the apartment. "I'm Father Damien Karras."

For the most part, they stared at him with grim faces.

Mimi tried to smile back. She was a bit sidetracked. She kept staring at Collins, trying to figure out what happened in the bedroom that one night. "Hey…"

"Will you tell me a bit more about his symptoms?" Father Karras turned to Collins.

Collins shook his head. "I'll tell you later. First, you should look at him."

He nodded, then became aware of strange noises coming from down the hallway. Several voices. A loud, booming one,a lighter,raspier one. He thought he heard the voices of a man and woman.

"Is he in there?" Father Karras asked, nodding down the hall.

"Yes." Collins answered him.

"Who's in there with him?"

"No one."

Father Karras felt his blood run cold.

"Just a minute, Father." Collins handed him a small photograph. "This was taken around two months ago. You go in there and take a look at him now."

Father Karras held up the photograph, studying it very closely. He smiled at the bright eyed, cheerful youth staring back at him. He had a sweet, gentle smile. He seemed to be blessed with this graceful, feminine beauty.

"What's his name?"

"Angel."

_Angel? It figures._

He handed the photograph back to Collins and began walking down the hall.

As he approached the door, the voices inside the room stopped. He felt a shiver ripple up his spine.

He eased the door open.


	13. Chapter 13

It hit him in stages.

The first thing he noticed was the smell.

The overwhelming stench of sickness, infection, mold and even a faint burning smell (Angel had attempted to set the room on fire) nearly knocked him off his feet.

Then the cold. So unbelievably cold. You could see your breath. He noticed the peeling wallpaper.

Then, his eyes were drawn to the creature lying on the bed. Its head propped up against a pillow.

His stomach churned in revulsion at the wasted arms and legs, the festering wounds, growths and cuts on his face, the shriveled, veined, hollowed out face that seemed to be pinched into a permanent grimace.

The pupils of his eyes were so dilated that they appeared transparent, giving him a reptilian look.

Those mad eyes looked into his, a challenging gleam in them. Underneath them were dark, heavy circles. His face was a pale, bruised, skeletal mask of cold hatred and cunning intelligence. Something pure evil seemed to peer out at him through those eyes. He felt repulsed at what Angel had been reduced to.

He noticed that Angel was hooked up to a simple IV stand.

Karras shuddered. He was grateful to find that each pencil thin arm was strapped down to either side of the bed.

He forced a friendly smile and a cheery tone and bravely walked over to the bed.

"Hello, Angel. My name is-"

"I know who you are." Angel croaked, drooling.

Karras shivered. The voice was unlike anything he had ever heard.

"Oh? Well, do you know that I'm also here to help you?"

Angel sneered.

"You might loosen these straps, then. They are an _infernal nuisance_."

Father Karras scanned the room, which now resembled a padded, stripped cell. His eyes were drawn back to Angel. He had cuts on his lips from where he'd bitten them.

"I'm afraid you may hurt yourself, Angel."

"I'm not Angel."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the devil! Now kindly undo these straps!" Angel jerked forward, thundering.

Father Karras felt his heart pound. "If you're the devil then why can't you make them disappear?"

"That's much too vulgar display of power, _Karras_." Angel hissed.

"Where's Angel?"

"In here, with us."

"In where?"

"In the pig."

"You mean Angel?"

"A very succulent piglet, if I do say so myself. You want to fuck him? Undo these straps and I'll let you go at it!" Angel grinned, cracked, parched lips bleeding. Those lips were framing discolored teeth.

"Show me Angel."

"Why?"

"To prove to me that you are-"

Father Karras cut off. He flinched in shock as he realized he was staring into eyes bulging with terror, at a mouth wide open in a soundless shriek for help.

But then the Angel identity vanished with a rapid, blurring remolding of features.

"Your mother is in here with us, Karras. Would you like to leave her a message? I'll see that she gets it." Angel growled.

Karras tried to hide his uneasiness."If that's true, then you must know my mother's maiden name. What is it?"

Angel was silent.

"What is it?" Father Karras prodded again.

Angel lunged forward and let loose a black, oddly textured, stinking stream of bile, hitting a very startled and disgusted Karras in the face.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: 'Director's Cut'. LOL! I'll give you a cookie if you can find out what I added. This is the last update on this story…I promise._

Father Karras stumbled from the bedroom into the living room. Pale.

"Does anyone have a-?"

Mimi grabbed a towel off the back of the couch and handed it to him.

"We thought you would need it." If the situation hadn't of been so serious, she would've grinned.

"So…what do you think?" Collins eyed him hopefully.

Karras dropped down onto the couch.

"Well…I don't know…"

"You don't know?? How could you not know?" Maureen arched an eyebrow.

"You probably know about as much as exorcism as most priests. Today it's just not done…"

Collins rubbed his bloodshot eyes. Frustrated and tired.

"How much sleep have you gotten?" Karras asked him.

Collins shook his head. "I _can't_ sleep. I just can't."

"I think that maybe you guys should get out of the house some…"

"Hell no. I can't leave Angel. Excuse my language." Collins smiled slightly. "Did you know that we gave Angel three shots of sedatives in order to get him into those straps? It took all of us."

Karras felt his brow crinkle in concern. "Well, it was smart of you to hook him up to the IV. He's dehydrating."

No one said anything.

"So," He continued. "Could you tell me a bit more about his symptoms?"

"How about I just tell you about the most recent ones? Unless you got a day to sit here."

Karras nodded. "That'll be fine."

"Okay. Well, he seems immune to pain. He's gotten very, very violent which is why we had to use the straps. Once I found him sleepwalking with a knife. Another time, he smashed a mirror with everything he had…with his head, with his hands…and he _wrote_ a message on the wall in blood."

"What did it say?"

"I thought at first that it said '_God is now here'_…but it turned out that it really said '_God is nowhere_.' And he keeps ripping out the IV, he attacks us and mutilates himself…"

"What do you mean by that?"

Collins paused uneasily, looking at his friends. "Come with me outside." He lifted himself off the couch and headed toward the door.

Karras followed him out onto the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you saw it…turn completely _around_?" Karras could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. And…Benny's voice came out of his mouth. He _killed_ Benny…_oh,god_…"

For a moment, the young priest was at a loss of what to say.

"You did hit your head, right? You could've been imagining it…"

"No. Absolutely not."

Again, they fell silent.

"Oh, and there's another thing too…it's kind of embarrassing…" Collins felt himself blush.

"What is it?" Karras prodded, very curious.

"Well, he was…_pissing_ on me. When I jumped back he asked if I was 'afraid to walk on water.' And another time he told me that April, she used to be the girlfriend of one of my friends, was pregnant with Roger's child. He never even knew April…she committed suicide a year before I met him. He knows things…things that he _shouldn't_ know."

"You know," Collins continued. "Angel came to me in a dream…begging for help." He held back tears.

Karras feared for the sanity of them all. He began walking down the stairs.

"Where are you _going_?" Collins asked, stunned.

"I'm going to get Holy Water and a tape recorder. I'll be back in 15 minutes." Karras tossed over his shoulder.

Once outside, he glanced back up at the apartment. At the window that belonged to the bedroom.

He could've sworn that he saw a shadow in there.


	15. Chapter 15

"What an excellent day for an exorcism." Angel smiled smugly. "Back for a little chat, I see."

"You'd _like_ that?" Karras couldn't help but be slightly amused.

"Intensely"

"But wouldn't that drive you _out_ of Angel?"

"It would bring us together."

"You and Angel?"

"You and us, dear Karras. You and us."

Karras jumped as the drawer on the nightstand slid open. His eyes flickered back to Angel. He heard muffled, throaty laughter.

"Did you do that?

"Uh-huh."

"Do it again." He slid the drawer back in place.

"In time." Came the calm reply. Very pleased with itself.

"No, now."

"_In time_." Angel rumbled.

"Why are you here? Inside of Angel, I mean."

"I am his friend. His very _close_ friend."

"Then why do you torment him?"

"Because I am his friend. The little turd _likes_ it! The mishap with the crucifix, I assume you heard about it, was doing him a _favor_. Trust me, Karras. He is a faggot."

"He _likes_ it?" Father Karras raised an eyebrow.

"He _adores_ it! _Ask_ him!" Angel teased, licking his lips. Smirking.

"Would you allow him to answer?"

"No."

"Then what would be the point of asking him?"

"_None_!" The eyes gleamed with mockery, rage, and power.

"Jeg tror vi er stor venner, gjør ikke De blir enig ?" Angel grinned at him.

Shocked, Karras quickly pressed "Record" on the tape recorder he brought.

"I didn't know you spoke-"

"Gehen Sie zu Hölle, Karras!" Angel laughed at him.

"How long do you plan to stay in Angel?" Karras changed the subject, seeing as they were getting nowhere.

"Until he rots and lies buried, stinking in the earth!" Angel hissed through clenched teeth.

Karras stood up, a small bottle clutched in his hand.

"What's that?" Angel asked, suspicious. Eyes widening.

"Don't you _know_? It's Holy Water." Father Karras said slyly.

"You keep it away..." Angel warned.

Ignoring the demon, Karras took the cap off and sprinkled the water in a cross-like formation across the bed.

"_Ohhhh! Ahhhh…it burns!! Ohhhhh…it burns!! Uuuhhhh…!"_

Angel shrieked and yelped in pain, writhing on the bed and moaning feverishly. His voice seemed to double, triple, even quadruple in his throat. He ranged from sounding shrill to horrifyingly deep….even sounds of animals were heard.

"_Ahhhhh…ymofsalb…eb su tel eb…eid mih tel…eid lliw eh…emit elttil…sarrak…tseirp eht llik…tseirp eht raef…"_

"Who are you?" Father Karras leaned in. Angel's eyes were rolled up into his head. The features were neither his nor the demon's. They appeared to be the features of a lost soul.

"_Nowonmai…nowonmai…dogmorfemoci_…_lleh_…_noigel_…_ynam era ew rof noigel si eman ym…"_

The voices all came together in a powerful, tortured, collective roar that crackled off the walls. Karras shivered.


	16. Chapter 16

Karras ran into Collins down the hall.

"Well?" Collins asked. "What did you do?"

"It was a test, Thomas. I sprinkled the holy water on him and he reacted very violently."

"…So?"

"It was _tap water_."

"What's the _difference_?"

"Holy water is blessed."

Collins rolled his eyes. "What if it was just trying to throw you off? I saw Angel crawling on the fucking ceiling once…eating spiders...how do you explain _that_? Another time…he tried to walk into traffic… this is bullshit!"

Father Karras stared at him.

"Listen to me. You give me Angel's double…same face, same voice, same smell…and I'd _know_ it wasn't Angel. I'd know it in my _gut_. And I'm telling you that the _thing_ in the bedroom isn't Angel! Now I want you to tell me for a _fact_ that there's nothing wrong with Angel except in his mind. You tell me for a _fact_ that an exorcism won't do any good…_you tell me that!!"_

Karras shook his head, at a loss of what to do.

"Does he have a low pitched voice…normally?"

"No. In fact, I'd say it's very light."

"Do you know what his IQ is?"

"Above average."

"Does he have any mental illness in his family?"

"Yes. I think so. But what does that have to do with-"

"What languages can he speak?"

"Spanish and English."

"What was he like before all of this?"

Collins nearly laughed. "Father Karras…he was…_angelic_. And then…_this_…"

"Excuse me, Father?" Mark and Maureen were walking toward them. Maureen disappeared into the bedroom to go check up on Angel while Mark handed Father Karras a video tape.

"I think you'll find out all you need to know from this."

"Thank you." Karras smiled in appreciation.

"_Damned stable whore! Cunt!" _They could hear Angel raging.

Seconds later Maureen bolted from the room, wiping her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want you to worry. I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Okay..." Collins agreed half heartedly.

Then, Angel's words from earlier that day came back to him.

_Your mother's in here with us, Karras_

"Tom…did you know that my mother had died recently?"

"No." Collins' face registered confusion and sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Did Angel know about it?"

"No…why?" Collins leaned against the door frame.

Karras paused.

"Nevermind. It's not important. Goodnight. I'll be back tomorrow."

Collins watched him go.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's a language, alright." Father Dyer smiled. "Wow…this is really freaky…"

"What? _What_ language?" Father Karras demanded, looking at his friend as if he were mad.

"It's English…backwards…"

Father Karras could not believe it.

"Here…listen." Father Dyer took the tape out and put it in backwards. He pressed "Play".

"_Blasphemy…be let us be…let him die…he will die…little time…Karras…kill the priest…fear the priest…"_

Karras heard his own voice asking "Who are you" in reverse.

"_I am no one…I am no one…I come from God…hell…legion…my name is legion for we are many…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost midnight and he couldn't sleep. He felt numb and cold all over.

The voice on the tape kept ringing in his ears. He was now beginning to feel that he wasn't dealing with Angel anymore.

_I have to know more about him. I must know for a fact that this is real._

Karras fixed his gaze onto the video lying on his night stand. With a groan, he got out of bed, scooped the tape up and walked into the living area. He pushed it into his VCR and pressed "Play". He sat on the couch, staring at the screen intensely.

"_Close up on our resident drama queen..."_

"_Hey!" _A young, brunette woman pouted at the camera. "_I resent that!"_

"_As I was saying…close up on our very own drama queen Maureen Johnson as she attempts to juggle 3 eggs on a dare. If they break… I win 20 bucks. If she manages to pull this off…she wins."_

Karras heard many voices laughing and talking at once. Like a happy family.

"_Wait! I need a drum roll…Angel?" _She was yelling to someone off screen. "_Will you be so kind?"_

The camera panned over to a short, slim, baby faced Latino. Only in a simple red jacket and blue jeans…the young man still managed to look attractive.

"_Sure, honey!"_ He chirped. Collins was right…his voice was sweet, soft, and light. Angel began pounding out a drum roll on a nearby picnic table with his hands. Collins came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing him to squeal. This threw off his rhythm.

It was adorable.

Tears came to his eyes as he began to get a sense of who Angel was. His heart pounded and his hands shook. He began to feel angry.

_What happened to this poor kid? How could someone this precious go through so much suffering? He is being destroyed! It was so wrong!_

The phone rang, causing him to jump a mile. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Father Karras?" It was Maureen's voice. "You need to come over right away. I…don't want Collins to see this so be quiet, please."

He did not need to be told twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong?" Karras whispered as he tiptoed inside the apartment.

"_Shhhh_…" Maureen warned. She slowly led him to the bedroom, flashlight in hand.

Karras was ,again, disturbed by the cold as they entered the bedroom. They approached the bed.

Angel appeared to be in a fitful 'sleep' of sorts. His eyes were open and rolled so far back that only the whites were exposed. They gleamed eerily in the moonlight. Even so, Karras had the feeling that the demon could see them, anyway.

Angel's expression was vacant, the muscles in his face twitched ever so often. He was breaking out in a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged and shallow and tears were streaming down his pale face. He was whimpering quietly.

Karras noticed that his hands were still securely gripped in the restraining straps.

Maureen reached down and unbuttoned the top of his pajamas, gently pulling them apart.

She stepped back and focused the flashlight on his chest.

"Keep watching."

Karras felt pains of pity and apprehension as he gazed at the wasted chest and collapsed stomach. He could see his ribs clearly. He knew that he only had a few days left to live. His system simply couldn't take the abuse anymore.

Slowly, right before his eyes, words began to appear on his chest. As if a signal was coming from inside his body. Two blood red words:

_Help me_

"That's his writing." whispered Maureen.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I'm sorry if my writing has turned into sketchy, shallow crap. I'm just desperate to get to the exorcism now. Writing this story suuuuuuuuucks…I'm never doing drama again:(_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Come _on_…_please_ _answer_…" Father Karras shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently.

The door creaked open to reveal the wise, kind face of the elderly Father Lancaster Merrin. Karras trusted the man with his life.

"Hello, Damien." He greeted him, slightly surprised. "What brings you by here this early in the morning?"

"Lancaster…there's this boy…his friends think he's possessed. And, well…I think it's genuine. I know you've had experiences with exorcisms before and I'd like you to help me."

Shock registered in his blue eyes. He felt goose bumps rise up on his arms as he recalled the ritual he performed, nearly 40 years ago in Africa, that almost took his life.

"When? The exorcism must be approved by the Catholic church…"

"That takes time…this kid doesn't have any time left. I want you to come with me tonight."

Father Merrin nodded. "I'll get the equipment ready. I'll meet you at the church as soon as I can, then we'll go over there together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Father Karras was alone in that vacant church that afternoon. He was kneeling before a life sized statue of Mary.

"Holy Mary, mother of God…" He pleaded. "Please give me strength to save this boy…"

For whatever reason, he looked up into the face of the statue.

Tears were rolling down her stone cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Collins and the others sat on the sofa, tense, silent and nervous. The sun was nearly down, and Father Karras still hadn't show up yet.

Even so, they could sense a change in the air.

When there was finally a knock on the door, Collins nearly tripped over himself in his rush to answer it.

He gasped in shock when he was staring into the warm, kind, gentle, blue eyes of a stranger.

"Hello. I'm Father Merrin. Damien has told me about your troubles. He and I are going to start the exorcism tonight. Be warned that it may go on for weeks."

Overjoyed, Collins stepped back and allowed him and Father Karras to enter.

"You have no idea how much this means to us!" Collins shook his hand. "Thank you so-"

"_Meeerrrrrrriiiiiiiiiin!" _The bellowing croak echoed down the hall, causing everybody to jump.

"I don't know why he's doing that…" Collins said apologetically. "We heavily sedated him…"

"It's alright." Father Merrin offered a comforting smile. "Here…" He reached into his pocket and carefully pulled out a fistful of rosary beads. "I want you all to take these for protection."

Slowly, one by one, the friends came up to the elderly priest. They each took a rosary bead necklace.

"Can I go in with you guys? I really don't want to leave Angel alone…" Collins pleaded.

"I'm sorry. That's far too dangerous." Father Merrin shook his head sympathetically. "You'll have to wait out here, for your own sake."

"Would you like to know more about the case first? So far, Angel has seemed to have manifested many personalities…" Karras told him.

"There is only one." Father Merrin cut him off. "The demon is a liar. It will also mix lies with truth in order to attack and confuse us. It's a psychological attack…and a very powerful one. _Do not listen."_

The younger priest fell silent. He nodded nervously.

"His name is Angel, right?" Father Merrin questioned Collins gently.

"Yes." Collins answered, about ready to cry.

"What a lovely name." The elder priest replied warmly. He smiled.

The two priests began walking down the hall. Slowly, and calmly. Ready to do battle with evil.

As Collins watched them disappear down the darkened hall, he clutched the rosary beads tightly to his chest. He walked over to the couch and dropped down heavily onto it. He closed his eyes and began to quietly hum "Amazing Grace" to himself…something his mother always did to soothe him as a child. Tears began rolling down his dark cheeks.

Meanwhile a very curious Father Dyer parked across the street from the apartment. He stared up at the bedroom window, wondering exactly what was going on with his friend.


	19. Chapter 19

Father Merrin eased open the door and walked into the room, staring down the demon.

Father Karras followed at a slower, more unsure pace. He knew that exorcisms didn't always work. This was a last resort.

The older of the two knelt down, set his briefcase down on the floor and got out a small crucifix and a tiny bottle of holy water. He kissed the crucifix before setting them both on the nightstand.

Angel licked his blackened tongue over his dry lips. _"This time you will loose, Merrin. He will die…I can feel it. He is tired and weak…he will die! I will not let him sleep! You will all die!"_

Merrin ignored the demon and made the sign of the cross over Angel, himself, and Karras.

"_Stick your cock up his ass, you motherfucking, worthless cocksucker!"_ Angel growled at him, bracing himself up on his elbows. _"Ah, yes...going to sprinkle us with the Holy Urine, now?"_

"Be silent!" Merrin commanded. He picked up the bottle of holy water and sprinkled a generous amount on Angel.

Angel fell back on the bed, moaning and screaming in pain.

Father Merrin opened his Bible while Karras did so with his copy.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven…" Merrin began.

Angel sat up and spat a gob of mucus on his face.

"Hallowed be Thy name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven." Merrin wiped it off with the back of his sleeve, not missing a beat.

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive out tressapassess…"

"_Prick! Bastard! Stick your cock in his mouth and cleanse it…and he will be cured! A miracle…a-"_

"As we forgive those who trespass against us." Merrin finished.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one." Karras added.

"_Your mother sucks cocks in hell, Karras. You faithless slime! Scum!" _Angel rasped. He jerked forward, hissing at them. The lamp on the nightstand began to flicker. The bed began to shake.

"Save your servant, Angel, who places his trust in thee…" Merrin continued.

"_He is mad! No one can save him now!" _bellowed Angel.

The temperature in the room began to drop. Angel grinned wolfishly at them. He fell back on the bed and began twisting and contorting his body so violently that Karras feared he would rip his strapped arms out of their sockets.

"Be unto him, O Lord, a fortified tower in the face of the enemy. Let the enemy have no power over him and the son of iniquity be powerless to harm him" Father Karras chimed in.

The IV stand crashed to the floor, shattering. The back end of the bed rose off the floor, then the front end followed suit…it was hovering off the ground. Angel opened his mouth and made the lowing sound of a steer. The bed then fell back to the floor with a crash.

"Amen." Karras finished wearily.

"Let my cry for help come unto thee, Lord. Grant me power to confront this cruel demon. Let your might hand cast him out…look down in pity…" Merrin started up again.

"_Fuck him! Fuck him, you faggot! Fuck him!" _Angel roared, making eye contact with Merrin. The room seemed to shake. The priests struggled to hold themselves steady. Angel was chuckling huskily and triumphantly from deep in his throat. Merrin began to go into a coughing fit.

This just made Angel laugh harder. His skin began to take on a bluish tinge.

Father Merrin leaned forward and press the crucifix to his forehead. Angel wrenched his head to the side violently, grunting.

"See the cross of the Lord. Be gone, you hostile power. It is the blood of the martyrs that commands you…"

And oddly textured vomit began to pump steadily from Angel's mouth.

"I command you, unclean spirit, by the Judge of the living and the dead, to depart from this creature of God!" Merrin cried.

The straps seemed to be torn by an invisible force. Angel's eyes were rolled back into his head, the whites almost glowing in the lamplight. Both arms were extended to his sides, as if on the cross. Slowly and silently, he began to levitate up off of the bed, he was bleeding from his palms.

"It's the power of Christ that compels you." Merrin whispered.

Angel was now up in the air so high that his nose was almost touching the ceiling. Scratches began to appear on his arms. Out of his mouth came the sweet, soprano voice of a choirboy singing "Ave Maria".

"The power of Christ compels you!" Merrin repeated. Seeing as that line seemed to subdue the demon, Father Karras joined Merrin. The two of them repeated that line over and over again until Angel gently returned to the bed, shaking and now a sickly grey color.

Once he was back on the bed, Karras immediately began to tie his hands together. Angel reached down with one hand and managed to work a bedspring loose. He slashed Father Karras in the side with it. Karras tensed up, crying out in pain. Yet he didn't let go of Angel.

"You are guilty before God. It is he who expels you." Merrin sprinkled some more holy water, yet again, on Angel.

Angel broke free from the grasp of Karras and hit him, shoving him to the floor.

Merrin sprinkled holy water on Angel, causing him to fall back on the bed.

Together, Merrin and Karras moved in on Angel. Karras held him down while Merrin tried to tie his hands together. Finally, Merrin pulled up the covers over Angel's shivering frame.

"Are you alright?" He asked the younger man.

He nodded. Numb and stunned. "Yeah…just tired. May we rest a little before we start again?"

"Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

Father Merrin quickly and quietly slipped from the room and went into the bathroom. With a shaking hand, he drew his prescription bottle from his pocket. He popped the cap off, shook two small pills into the palm of his hand, and downed them with a sip of water from the sink. Then he calmly went out into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the bedroom, Father Karras lifted his stethoscope from his briefcase. He sat on the edge of the bed, putting the ear pieces into his ears and holding the listening piece up to Angel's chest.

A sense of dread overtook him.

"Oh _no_…" He moaned to himself.

"What is it?"

Karras turned and saw that Father Merrin was in the doorway.

"It's…his heart." He informed him quietly. "It's getting ready to stop…"

"Can you give him something?"

"No. He'd go into a coma." Karras shook his head.

"Damien…" The voice floated from the bed.

Karras looked back at Angel and saw the haunted eyes of his mother.

"Why do you do this to me, Damien? Why are you trying to push me away? Damien, please…" His mother's voice cracked.

The guilt over his mother's death and Angel's apparent one was getting to him.

"_You're not my mother!"_ He wailed to the demon, pounding on the mattress with his fist.

"_Damien_…get a hold of yourself!" Father Merrin demanded firmly. He stepped back to reveal the open door, indicating that Karras should step out and regain his composure.

But Karras didn't budge. "_Why_ this boy, huh? He's going to die of a heart attack, or a stroke, or starvation…who knows what else? And _then_ what? Does the demon claim is soul? It doesn't make any sense…"

"I think the point is to make us despair…to make humans seem animal and ugly. Unworthy of God's love." Merrin answered him quietly.

"Also," He continued. "His friend, Mark…he was kind enough to show me a homemade video of Angel."

"Really?" Karras looked at him curiously. "And what did you think?"

"Call me an old senile fool, if you will. But that boy seemed to have this aura of goodness and healing about him. Maybe he was a target worthy of possession. Maybe a demon's goal is to destroy human beings that carry that light. This raises the question...does great goodness bring great evil upon itself?""

Karras didn't say anything. It all made perfect sense now, unfortunately.

"Now…" Merrin's eyes were gentle and compassionate. "Would you like a break?"

Karras nodded quickly. Without making eye contact, he fled the room. Quite ashamed of himself.

Alone with Angel now, Merrin walked over to the bed and gazed at him for a long time. He didn't see just the demon anymore. He saw a kid suffering and in serious pain, a kid struggling for his last gasps of air…a kid about to die way before his time.

20 years old and on his deathbed. It was bleak and haunting.

Merrin was overwhelmed with compassion. He felt love for this boy whom he had never met…and hatred for the demon and what it was doing to him. He sprinkled the holy water in a cross-like formation across the bed, causing Angel to squirm slightly.

Father Merrin knelt beside the bed and grasped a cold hand with his own. He gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze…as if to say _'Don't give up. I'm here.'_

He could sense and end coming.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven…" He began.

_A/N: It still ain't over…_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Warning: Multiple character deaths in this chapter. _

Father Karras walked out into the living room area to find the bohemians talking quietly amongst themselves. When they saw him, dead silence fell over the room.

Karras dropped onto the couch beside Collins and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands.

"Is it over?" Collins asked cautiously, hopefully.

"No. I'm afraid not." Karras looked up at Collins and saw that the professor was looking at something on his lap, tears threatening to spill over.

It was a photo album.

"May I see that?" Karras managed a small smile.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Collins handed it over to him with shaking hands.

As Karras gazed at the pictures of Angel, at the pictures of all of them, his vision began to blur with tears.

Rage boiled up inside of him. Rage at the demon. Rage at his helplessness and hopelessness. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Is he going to die?" Collins asked him. His gravely voice shook. He sounded so mournful and weakened.

_Oh my God…_

"No." Karras answered him firmly. He got up from the couch so fast and so sudden that they jumped. He stalked down the hall.

_I've got to help. I've got to so something. I can't let this boy die…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the living room, there was a knock on door.

With a sigh, Collins got up to go answer it.

When he opened it, he was shocked to find himself staring into a familiar face…

The face of the homicide detective.

"Detective Kinderman…what are you doing here?" Collins stammered nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With renewed faith, Karras swung open the bedroom door.

The sight his eyes landed on, however, made him freeze in horror. His bravery diminished.

Father Merrin was lying on the floor. Cold and dead. The cracked bottle of holy water was lying on its side near his head…spilling onto the floor.

"_Oh my God…No…No!!" _Karras rushed forward and knelt down beside him, not believing what he was seeing.

He began to pound on his chest furiously, angrily…as if to jump start the old man's heart. It was useless. Realizing this, he stopped and wept.

Through his anguish ,he could sense eyes on him. Enjoying the little soap opera. He lifted his head and found himself staring into the cold, triumphant eyes of Angel.

Both of them were silent, each returning the gaze.

Suddenly, the demon's blank stare turned into a smirk. It giggled coyly…mocking Angel's voice.

Karras felt his entire body tremble and jerk in a violent rage.

"_You son of a bitch!"_ He seethed. He lunged forward, seizing a startled Angel by the front of his pajamas. He yanked Angel off of the bed and slammed him down onto the floor. He got on top of Angel and began throwing punches like a mad person. Angel grunted in pain.

"_You pathetic piece of shit! Why don't you try something bigger, you coward! Come into me!"_

He wrapped his hands around Angel's neck, still screaming.

"_Goddamn you! Leave the boy and take me! Take me!!"_

Angel ripped the white roman collar from Karras' neck. He grasped onto his upper arms and roared.

For a split second everything was silent and time seemed to freeze.

Karras felt like he got hit by a ton of concrete. The sickening feeling and force of the demon entering him knocked him backwards. He was faintly aware of the traumatized, hysterical weeping of Angel ringing in his ears.

To his horror, his body seemed to propel itself back up on its knees. From somewhere inside himself, he watched as his body advanced on Angel. His hands were stretched out and poised, reaching to strangle the boy.

Angel was lying on his back, his face contorted in anguish and terror. Through the tears, he wailed and screamed. He put his shaking, weak hands up defensively.

With a last burst of will, Karras overcame the demon for a split second. He couldn't let it kill Angel.

"_No_!" A yell broke out of him. Before it could take over again, Karras ran forward and hurled himself through the bedroom window, taking the demon with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Father Dyer's eyes widened as he saw his friend's body smash into the sidewalk from up above, glass raining down on him_. "Damien! Oh my God!"_

In a nano second, he was out of his car, across the street and by his side. Gripping a bloody hand.

"Damien..." His voice shook. "Would you like to make a confession?"

He felt a gentle squeeze.

"Are you sorry for all the sins you have committed in this life?"

Another gentle squeeze.

"May the Lord be with you." He made the sign of the cross over his dying friend. Then he felt it…Karras slipped away. Sirens were wailing in the distance. Dyer broke down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The friends and the detective thundered down the hall at the sound of shattered glass.

"What's going on here?!" Collins cried, startled at all the commotion. He charged into the room, his eyes scanning the place.

He registered the dead Father Merrin on the floor, the broken window….

And Angel…curled up in a corner. Weeping and screaming hysterically. All attempts at talking were unintelligible.

Collins froze. Not wanting to believe at first. He gulped.

"…_Angel_??"

Disoriented, Angel continued to cry. Painful, shuddering sobs racking his body. He was gasping for air.

In an instant, Collins was there. Wrapping his strong arms around Angel so hard that he was in danger of crushing him. Soothing, and comforting. He rubbed his back and kissed his head fondly. He ran a hand through what was left of Angel's hair.

"_Angel…oh, my baby…oh, Angel…thank God!!" _Collins shouted to the heavens, shedding tears of relief and pure joy. He was cradling and rocking Angel in his arms, never wanting to let go.

Also in tears, the others came in closer, sitting down on the floor around them. Mimi was praying.

"Angel, sweetie…if you can understand me, I'd like you to listen, okay?" Collins tightened his grip around him.

Still crying and now hiccupping, Angel snuggled in closer, grateful for his body heat.

"You're very sick…" Collins choked back a new flood of tears. "I know you're hurting, scared, and tired but I need you to calm down until we can get you to a hospital, okay?"

Angel paused. Then nodded. He clung onto Collins for dear life.

Detective Kinderman looked about the room, confused. The only person in the room at the time of the deaths was a boy far too emancipated to do _anything_…never mind kill someone.

Merrin was an old man. His heart couldn't take the stress of whatever was going on in here.

The deaths of Benny and Karras were suicides.

Case closed.

_A/N: One more chapter…almost there…_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: This chapter takes place 7 weeks after the last one._

Collins didn't remember the last time he felt so…_glad_.

Most people shed tears at the thought of leaving their home…but not Collins. There were too many bad memories he just wanted to leave behind. Everyone involved deserved a brand new start anyway. He gave one last goodbye-and-good-riddance glance at the apartment around him before stepping outside.

To his surprise, Father Dyer was there.

"Hey, Father!" Collins smiled at him, walking over. "Come to see us off?"

Father Dyer laughed. "Yeah. Where are you guys going, anyway?" He nodded over to the truck. In the drivers' seat was Roger, Mark sat in the passenger seat, Joanne, Maureen, and Mimi sat in the back. The open back of the truck was stuffed to the rim with belongings.

"I don't know." Collins confessed with a shrug. "Anywhere but here."

"I understand." Father Dyer paused. "How's Angel?"

"He doesn't remember any of it."

"That's good." Father Dyer smiled. "Really good."

He looked past Collins to see Angel coming up behind them, dressed in his simple red jacket and a faded pair of blue jeans. He was walking at a slow, leisurely pace. He was still a little wan, pale, gaunt, and had dark circles beneath his eyes. Still slightly bruised, battered and scarred from his harrowing experience….but making an amazing recovery. For the most part, the cuts on his face were healing up nicely.

The average person probably would not have come out of that okay. If death had not claimed them, then they would've been damaged…either emotionally, mentally, or physically.

But not an Angel.

"Okay, I'm ready." Chirped Angel's light,sweet voice as he came beside Collins.

Collins turned to face him, beaming. "Okay." He wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders in a protective manner. "Angelcake, this is Father Dyer."

Angel grinned at him. Polite and sweet, almost shy.

"Hi, Father." He said warmly, shaking his hand. His eyes danced.

Angel's smile was infectious. Dyer felt himself smiling back, nodding. "Hello."

"Hey…I hate to break up the bonding moment…but we've been sitting here for 20 minutes already!" Came Roger's annoyed voice. He honked the horn.

Collins chuckled. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Father. We'll keep in touch."

"Okay, goodbye." Father Dyer nodded again, shaking Collins' hand.

Then he noticed that Angel was staring at him oddly...no…not at _him_…at his white roman collar. As if it had triggered a forgotten memory.

On an impulse, Angel embraced the priest, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. When the Latino pulled back, his expression was confused as to why he just did that…but also very thankful toward the priest…eternally thankful for something he could not quiet recall.

Then, hand in hand, Collins and Angel made their way over to a small car. Collins helped Angel into the passenger side, then walked around the vehicle, getting into the driver's seat.

Roger slowly pulled out onto the street.

Collins started his engine and also pulled out, following Roger.

As they drove away, Angel turned and gave one last look at the priest. Grinning and waving. The sunlight framed his face perfectly.

Father Dyer grinned back, also waving. He chuckled quietly to himself.

Lost in thought, he stood alone on that street. Staring after the direction they went…even long after they drove off.

He turned to walk away and caught a glimpse of the still broken bedroom window.

Staring up at it, he felt a shiver ripple up his spine.

_Just what the hell went on in there?_

He had a feeling that he would never know.

THE END

_A/N: And there you have it! __Finally! Woo-hoo! I'm done!! (happy dance) Ahhhhhh! $#$&W!HBE&W!_

_You have no idea how painful that was to write! I actually felt ill at times. I'm SO glad I'm done! I wanted to delete this damn thing so many times, I thought about discontinuing it, I thought about switching genres and turning it into spoof...thanks to Tracy (TMac) for helping me hold onto my sanity! Writing this became hell...no pun intended. ;)_

_(rushes over to Angel) I'M SO SORRY…I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF AND THAT IS WHY I CAST YOU IN THE MOST DEMANDING ROLE...PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (hugs her wildly) _

_Just think of it this way...I'm turning Angel into one hell of an actor! ;)_

_Anywyas, I'm sorry if I pissed anyone off...that was not my intention at all. I was just trying to push myself as a writer. The Exorcist is perfect in every single way that a film can be perfect...acting, directing, costumes, musical score (Tubular Bells is one of the greatest movie themes of all time) , soundtrack, cinematography, plot, script...a perfect 10. And even now, 34 years later, it still packs a powerful punch. It is a cinema masterpeice and one film that everyone should see before they die. Look it up on google to learn more about it if you so choose:D The novel is great,too._

_Thanks for your kind reviews and support, everyone! More film adaptions and (hopefully) much more light hearted fics are coming:) Stay tuned!_


End file.
